Riff-Raff
|relation-ships = Cleo (girlfriend)|friends = Wordsworth, Mungo, and Hector|voice_actor = Stan Jones}} Riff-Raff is a member of the Catillac Cats and is known for being the leader of the group. Family Personality Riff-Raff has lived in the streets for a majority of his life and has always desired of making it big. This desire if what became known into the Catillac Cats, a group consisting of his best friends. Although he has a short temper and a quick fighting attitude, he still acts as a fair gentleman to his love interest, Cleo. He, along with his friends, live in the Junkyard in an old, modified airplane. Appearance Riff-Raff wears a white and pale blue flat cap with a matching pale blue scarf. He is usually seen with a cane and a confident attitude. Riff-Raff has a light orange-brown fur with a black nose. Relationship(s) Cleo Riff-Raff has a really strong relationship with Cleo and is always there to protect her and to give her what she wants. Riff-Raff acts like a gentleman toward Cleo, especially in the episode Kitten Around, where he gives her flowers and a beautiful date in the Junkyard. However, also in this episode, Roxie is introduced and becomes Riff-Raff’s new date, which eventually comes to Cleo’s attention. This is what causes anger to stir in her emotions and to fight Roxie to win Riff-Raff’s heart. Their hiatus was eventually resolved and the three of them become friends, causing Cleo and Riff-Raff to continue their relationship. Roxie Riff-Raff’s relationship with Roxie has been a bumpy road, causing the two of them to fall for each other. In the episode Kitten Around, Riff-Raff lies to Roxie, causing her to believe that he did not have a girlfriend at the time. The two of them then make a date in the Junkyard, further implying their relationship. The episode concludes with Cleo learning the truth and the two of them uniting to make Riff-Raff learn his mistake. Episode Appearances *Kitty Kat Kennels *Carnival Capers *Circus Beserkus *The Farming Life Ain't For Me *Much Ado about Bedding *House of the Future *Who's Got the Chocolate? *Cruisin' for a Bruisin' *Whackoed Out *Condo Fever *Mungo's Dilemma *Big Foot *Space Cats *The Merry Pranksters *Scaredy Cats *A Camping We Will Go *Yes Sewer That's my Baby *A Better Mousetrap *Superhero Mungo *Mungo Gets No Respect *Dr. Mousetus *Going South *Junkyard Flood *The Other Woman *The Babysitters *The Mungo Mash *Leroy's in Love *Search for a Star *Hector Spector *Junk Food *Beach Blanket Mungo *Riff-Raff the Gourmet *Journey to the Center of the Earth *Prehysteric Riff Raff *Divide and Clobber *Debutante Ball *The Big Break In *The Big Swipe *Cleo Moves In *The Big Game Hunter *Riff-Raff's Mom *Trash Dance *Hector the Detector *Mungo Lays an Egg *In Search of Catlantis *Soccer Anyone? *Life Saver *He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother Quotes Trivia *Riff-Raff never appeared in the Heathcliff Comics. *Riff-Raff is the only character from the Catillac Cats cartoon to have a girlfriend for more than one episode. Category:Characters Category:Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats Category:Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats Characters